fourth_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Kite's Dates
Gren: PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: The small Kobold looks across the table at you. PM Kite: Good evening. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: He looks you up and down. "Hello! My name is Gren. What's yours?" He holds out a small clawed hand to shake. PM Kite: I'm Kite. PM *** Kite shakes Gren's hand. *** PM Kite: I am a paladin of the Song. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Kobold: Oh! I'm... an accountant. PM | Edited 5:58:31 PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: He suddenly looks pretty intimidated. PM Kite: That is extremely challenging work. Do you perform audits? PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Kobold: Nothing interesting! Just... work with numbers and all that. No, no audits. PM Kite: Are you an independent contractor or do you work for a single entity? PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Kobold: I work for the Burnsides Shipping Company. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Kobold: Just make sure the ledgers stay clear, you know? PM Kite: I believe I have seen their insignia at the docks. They must have a very complex accountancy system. PM Kite: ((Insight only 11!)) PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: ((He seems like a normal, straightforward guy with a normal, civilian job!)) PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Kobold: Oh, we keep it manageable. So you're a paladin. Do you go out on adventures, or crusades, or what have you? PM Kite: I am currently an adventurer with the Paper Dragons. It is fairly exciting, but I feel I am helping people. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Kobold: Ever seen a dragon? PM Kite: Not as yet. PM Kite: A massive shadow monster appeared in the arena while a friend was competing, but Andar Twinbolt appeared and vanquished it. PM Kite: … it was extremely exciting. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Kobold: Oh! … that does sound exciting. A shadow monster? PM Kite: Yes. I am not sure what it was. We were in no way involved in its defeat. … I do not think we are sufficiently advanced to have assisted measurably anyway. PM *** Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals has renamed this conversation to "Kite and Answorn" *** Answorn: PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Answorn: ...I should not speed date ever. PM *** Kite smiles. *** PM Kite: It does seem to be somewhat difficult. PM Kite: I am attempting to use it as practice socializing. … however, it does occur to me that practice does not seem to help sufficiently. PM Kite: It is enjoyable to meet people, however. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Answorn: I'm too busy looking for queues and tells. PM Kite: Have you found any? PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Answorn: No. But like we've discussed... it's tough to 'switch off'. PM Kite: Perhaps refocus on putting your "date" at ease? PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Answorn: Like how? PM Kite: Encourage them to tell you about themselves? PM Kite: … attempt to relax? Although I have appreciated your intensity. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Answorn: … It's easier to just figure out things myself, and I"m more likely to get the truth that way. PM Kite: It always feels as though you are listening. PM Kite: I do not think the truth is the objective. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Answorn: .. okay, yeah, you're right. PM Kite: And there is no pressure, fortunately. PM Kite: … I am already seeing two people and have been proposed to by a third this week. I feel that is sufficient. PM *** Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals has renamed this conversation to "Kite and Hakan" *** PM *** Kite remembers to smile this time. *** PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Hakan waves: This is like an assembly line designed to manufacture awkwardness. PM Kite: That is an extremely accurate summation of the situation. PM Kite: … I feel you may be better off asking if Vashti is interested, and she is not here tonight. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Hakan: Ah, it's okay, things are going pretty well there. She's just busy with her shop and the guild more often than not these days. PM Kite: I am always glad when she is around. And I am also glad you are willing to assist us when necessary. How is your research going? PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Hakan: Oh, slowly but sure. Light is tricky for a drow, kyou know? PM *** Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals has renamed this conversation to "Kite and Erecarde" *** Erecarde: PM Kite: Good evening. My name is Kite. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: She grins. "I'm Erecarde! Good to meet you. You look real interesting." PM Kite: I am a paladin of the Song. I am not sure if that is interesting or not. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Erecarde: the last guy I talked to was that nervous little accountant fella. So I'd say so. PM Kite: I also spoke with Gren. What do you do? PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Erecarde: Oh! I'm in for an apprenticeship with a wizard at the Academy. PM Kite: That sounds extremely interesting and exciting. What is the name of the wizard? PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Erecarde: Oh, he's named Noctreas Stormbow. A bit out there, but he's alright. I think it's just law that wizards go weird after a certain point. I just hope we get to pick what kind of weird. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: She smiles. PM Kite: What type of magic are you most interested in? PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Erecarde: … I didn't want myself to get typecast, so I started studying Conjuration. PM Kite: Conjuration is a very useful specialty and offers many options for dealing with difficulties. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Erecarde: Everyone expects me to go Evocation and just start tossing the fireballs around. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Erecarde indicates her red skin, her eyes like burning coal, and her dark hair that seems to be singed and smouldering constantly at the ends. PM Kite: Fireballs have more... limited application. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Erecarde: Exactlly! I don't just want to blow things up. PM *** Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals has renamed this conversation to "Kite and Sofia" *** Sofia: PM Kite: Are you feeling better? PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Sofia is eating a piece of chocolate cake. "Much." PM Kite: Good. PM Kite: Are you, perhaps, undead or a succubus? If so, we may be able to assist you in finding sustenance. However, that cake looks very good. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Sofia: Oh! I'm a vampire. PM Kite: Ah, I see. We would be happy to assist if there are issues finding willing donors. Ander seemed to think you were not from here--have you just arrived in the city? PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Sofia: No. PM Kite: What do you do? PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Sofia: Do? PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Sofia: I eat cake. PM Kite: As an occupation? PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Sofia: No? … is It an occupation, and how can I start doing it? PM Kite: I do not believe so. PM Kite: Perhaps I might better ask how you occupy your time. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Sofia: I camehere and a nice lady had me sign up for a thing. And here I am. PM Kite: What about yesterday and the day before? PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Sofia thinks. "Yesterday I signed up for the thing. The day before, I slept." PM Kite: … for the entire day? PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Sofia: And the day before that. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Sofia: And the day before that. PM Kite: ... how long? PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: She thinks. "Three hundred and twenty seven years." PM Kite: ... I feel you may require some assistance. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Sofia: Do you think so? PM Kite: Quite probably. Would you like to stay here with us? I can pay for your room. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Sofia: … okay. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Sofia: You're nice. PM Kite: Sometimes. I do not like to see people get hurt.